


I'm Not Asking

by christchex



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: AU, Hipsters, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, feral scarf wearing deer boys, fuck lists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christchex/pseuds/christchex
Summary: Kon is a punk rock god and Tim's pretty sure he's just the boy in the scarf.[Podfic.]
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	I'm Not Asking

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm Not Asking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767197) by [Shenanigans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenanigans/pseuds/Shenanigans). 



> Recorded because I turned 30 in quarantine and really, because I wanted to. Thanks to the lovely Shenanigans for being in my life and for writing fics I love.

Fic: I'm Not Asking

Author: Shenanigans 

Cover Artist: christchex

Summary: Kon is a punk rock god and Tim's pretty sure he's just the boy in the scarf.

Link to the podfic can be [found here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1D6BeuikMxdFQgscHNc3rAvdjQHAZYBxR/view?usp=sharing) or it can be streamed below.

Song: Waterloo Sunset by The Kinks.

Please leave feedback with the author if you enjoyed this fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767197). Kudos and comments are appreciated.

* * *

[christchex](https://soundcloud.com/user-765046742) · [I'm Not Asking](https://soundcloud.com/user-765046742/im-not-asking-pod)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha) Log in to view. 




End file.
